Puppy Play Time
by Shae-Yasha
Summary: Sesshomaru gets turned into a puppy who will he play with? PLease read.


Title: Natural Instincts  
>Chapter: Prologue<br>Author: The Silent Black Violin/XMiss-NoirX (DeviantArt)

Beta; LunaRainGlimmer/EmeraldStarFire (DeviantArt)  
>Rating: T but will Progress to M later.<br>Characters: Sesshomaru and Kagome  
>Genre: RomanceGeneral  
>Warnings: ViolenceGore  
>Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha... duh! If I did I wouldn't be writing Inuyasha fanfiction XD<br>Summary: Sequel to Puppy Instincts. Sesshomaru still hasn't forgiven Kagome for the Puppy incident, what happens when a new evil emerges? Will they get over the incident or will evil prevail?

"May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future" ~ Unknown

-XxX-

Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru lunged at her; her mind clicking as she swiftly ducked out of the way and he went over her. She watched as he gracefully fell into the well, as she heard a piercing scream from inside the well Kagome got up from her comfortable position on the floor and peered down into the well. Watching as he gracefully twirled with his poison whip sending the black demon down, a bit of blood spurted onto his tailored suit but it didn't seem to perturb him.

"Um... Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. _I really don't want to have his attention; he seemed determined on almost killing me before! What am I saying... almost... he would've killed me if I hadn't of moved! Then he got distracted and went to kill the black demon thing..._ Kagome stiffened as Sesshomaru elegantly jumped out of the well and moved towards Kagome, backing her into a corner.

"As I have mentioned before, I has been waiting five hundred years to tell you... I cannot believe how you treated me as a puppy! Honestly wouldn't you realised with the markings that it was me? How can you be that thick headed... is it your mortality that makes you slow or is it just you?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

Kagome knew his patience was ice thin, she mentally laughed at the analogy. Honestly she didn't know how to respond; which in the presence of the ice lord was not a good thing. Kagome tried to raise her anger but it just didn't work, she sighed. "I just... I... didn't know what came over me, you were just adorable as a puppy and I don't know... I thought the markings were just a coincidence! So I am dense sometimes! What does my humanity have to do with anything?" Kagome yelled the last, anger finally stirring in her.

"Hn... your anger will not serve you well at this current moment... you could not have insulted me higher unless you dressed in me in your foolish dog clothes" Sesshomaru sneered " treating this Sesshomaru as a common house pet, you should've known this was coming... "Sesshomaru smirked as he said the last bit and held his hand out as a snake-like creature leapt from it.

Kagome wailed as the creature wound its way around her wrist and bit on it, it looked like a bracelet and it was meant too she suspected. Kagome instantly felt a shock of pain go through her veins, crumpling to the ground in pain. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the knowing smirk on his lips, his eyes had a quick emotion go through them, but before Kagome could decipher it, it was gone.

"At anytime you mention what happened in the past, or anyone's names from the past you will get the distressing shock; unless of course you talk to me, then it may stop, but you can mention me as I am now... depending on how you address me... oh and you can't take it off, so you can stop trying" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome felt a chill go up her spine and stopped tugging at the creature-bracelet thing; she didn't like feeling as if someone may have some control over her. Kagome felt the sadness wash over her, she wanted to go back and see her sisters smiling face and the pervert that was like a brother to her, and most of all her adoptive son, Shippou... how would they all of felt once Kagome never came back through the well? _I am going to miss Kaede also.. . _Kagome sadly thought.

Tears rolled down her cheeks without her realising it and she couldn't help but feel remorse for the life she left behind. "You asshole" Kagome fell to the ground, another shock of pain going through her veins. She saw Sesshomaru smirk and she knew he was waiting for her to address him as 'Lord Sesshomaru'. _Pfft the only thing I shall address him as lord of is Lord of the Iced Assholes._ Kagome had to stifle a giggle.

_I wonder what happened to that little girl; uh Rin was it? I wonder what happened to Inuyasha... and Sango and Miroku... _ Kagome thought absentmindedly then sighed she wanted to ask Sesshomaru all these questions but it seemed almost impossible; considering she didn't want to obey his wishes; she liked being her own woman. She got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes and walked out of the Shrine which stored the well, leaving Sesshomaru alone.

She knew he would come and find her later, so why play this pathetic little game with him now? She needed time to come up with a comeback plan and how to ask Sesshomaru properly without her gag reflex acting up.

-XxX-

Sesshomaru sighed; he hadn't seen Kagome in two weeks. He wanted her to conform to his demands; after all it was what she had made him do in a way. He growled at his natural instinct and swivelled his chair around to glare out the window to Tokyo, he may have been on the seventy second floor but that didn't mean a thing to him when he was annoyed.

_This Sesshomaru is going to have to go chase down this retched woman. I however believe today is her last test; she will go home straight away and want to rest. _ Sesshomaru smirked, he knew he would be able to go to her house and talk to her, after all it was detrimental to be friends with her mother after he realised he would need to see her again.

Sesshomaru sighed for the umpteenth time and stood up behind his lovely lacquered desk and decided he would have to see Kagome now. Sneering as walked to the elevator, after he pressed the button he stood there impatiently. Once the elevator arrived he got in and hit the button for the underground parking level. As the elevator made its slow decent down stopping now and then for the odd person to get on, Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement that he saw them.

_The paper work shall be piled up to my eyeballs by the time I am back... _ Sesshomaru thought mutedly. He really hated paperwork and he thought being the president of a company may give him a little bit of leeway on the crap which is commonly known as paperwork. Feeling the corners of his lips curve up the tiniest bit as the elevator got to his stop after a few torturous minutes.

Clicking the button on his key to open the doors to his black Mercedes, Sesshomaru faced the fact that he might as well get a decent car because he had the money to spend... and he liked to go fast, well that was a bit of understatement as he sped out of the driveway and onto the main road. Sesshomaru knew he was probably terrifying behind the wheel and more than likely it was safer to be out of his way.

Five minutes later he arrived at the shrine and almost caused several car crashes but that hardly mattered. As he ascended the stairs up to the shrine he realised he didn't know how to go about getting his way, he only knew he couldn't have Kagome's mother there that would be a mighty big problem and not to mention hole in his plan. Knocking politely three times on the door he waited until the door opened.

"Oh Hello Mr. Tashio was it? What brings you to our shrine today? I was just about to go run some errands." Mrs. Higurashi asked politely.

Sesshomaru smiled, this was almost to perfect. "I just wished to talk to your daughter for a bit, if you would be so kind, Mrs. Higurashi"

He watched as she blushed slightly and told him that would be fine as long as he didn't mind she had to go run the errands and pick up her father. Sesshomaru felt he didn't need to know the details but was still polite, as a proper gentleman should be. He smiled as she quickly made him a cup of tea before she ran out the door. Sitting on the lounge quietly as he sipped his tea, he waited for his prey to willingly and unknowingly come to him.

It didn't take her as long as he expected however she did walk straight past him into the kitchen then back halfway up the stairs before he spoke, deciding to alert her to his presence. "Oh you really are monotonous and blind!" Sesshomaru said mockingly. He smirked as she stomped back down the stairs and went to yell at him, she got halfway through calling him an ass and pain struck her to the floor.

"Honestly... haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Sesshomaru commented with a smirk. Looking into her cerulean eyes he knew when he saw abhorrence there, he knew it would happen but he just wanted her to learn the first lesson of many about dealing with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Of course I have Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome scoffed as a slight amount of pain went through her, he knew she only got a small amount because she used his proper title. "So why are you here? Do you want me to ask you questions so you have an advantage over me, knowing stuff I don't and keeping me in the dark?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hn" Was the only thing Sesshomaru said to reply to her question, she knew what he wanted her to do so why should he use the time to reply.

"Fine! I hope I get at least a few answers from you!" Kagome retorted "What I want to know oh mighty lord Sesshomaru is what happened to Inuyasha?"

"He lived" He felt he didn't need to extend on the answer anymore.

Kagome scoffed and asked the next question. "What happened to Sango and Miroku?"

"They lived a long life and had four children"

Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru knew she knew he wouldn't extend on the answers because he wanted her to talk to him more.

"Okay... what happened to Shippou? Is he still alive?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru realised she extended on the question, which meant she was learning. "He lived, he is currently working for me" Sesshomaru stated.

"Hmm okay... what happened to Rin and Jaken?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, he didn't want to look back at those memories. _Why would she care about that annoying little imp and my old ward? _ Sesshomaru asked himself, he always hated thinking about those few years. "They died... thanks to someone you know well... They went a little crazy after you left... think hard on it Kagome... who would you know turn evil because you left?" Sesshomaru said a little quicker then he would've liked.

"Wait! What... do you mean... someone I once knew became evil?" Kagome's mask faulted a little as she said the last word.

"You really are a dense girl... yes someone did... not someone you'd expect however" Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the living room and out the front door. He didn't want his mind to wander back to that day. He passed Kagome's mother and said polite goodbyes and made his way to his car, hoping in and speeding off towards where his old Castle once proudly stood.

Forty minutes later he was there, his now new house standing strong and proud. He turned off the engine and got out of the car.

-XxX-

Sesshomaru patrolled his land like normal, taking an extra detour to make sure there were no rogue demons going to enter his lands. Unfortunately he found a couple and it made his patrol last twenty minutes longer. _This Sesshomaru thought it would be safer and quicker to leave the foolish imp and the ward there... however Ah-Un is always needed. _ Sesshomaru hoped on the dragon to get back to his castle, his home.

He stilled the dragon about two hundred yards away from his castle, he raised his head and sniffed; blood and smoke filled his nostrils, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Stilling the dragon he made it stay there while he used a bit of extra speed to get to the castle faster. He came to a sudden stop as soon as he saw the castle, it was burning and most of it was ripped apart, his servants were scattered about, lifeless and organ less from what he could tell by the stench.

Sesshomaru felt the prick of tears at the back of his eyes, quickly blinking he stopped the tears and raced towards the castle at inhuman speeds, while the heat from the castle was almost unbearable he heard the faint sound of a heartbeat. Racing towards the faint flutter of the heartbeat he found the source, the imp; was crouching over the torn apart body. Picking up the Imp he left the castle before it all crashed down in a heap of smoke and flames.

"My lord" he heard Jaken say wheezily, always formal no matter what state he was in.

"Jaken... what happened?"

He heard the imp cough before he continued "As you know lady Rin had come to give birth to the child, just as she was about to start giving birth there was a huge crash and people started screaming. Rin panicked and passed out as her husband left to see what made the sound, a few seconds later there was blood curdling screams ... I didn't see the assailant as what I assume, was a he came through and cut off all Rin's limbs... then set his sights on me."

Sesshomaru felt the tears fall down his cheeks and on to his servant; he looked down at the imp as he took his last shuddering breath and died. Sesshomaru screamed as silent tears dripped down his face, all he and his father worked for was destroyed; his anger was phenomenal.

-XxX-

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew who destroyed most of his foundation; destroyed everything he had lived for. _I need Kagome to extract my revenge on this person... _ He just hoped Kagome managed to see who the traitor was before he managed to turn her to his side. _If that happens well I am rather fucked... actually I would be fully fucked. _

Sesshomaru sighed and hoped Kagome could see the truth behind his words.

-XxX-

AN; I hoped you all liked this! I know it's a bit different from Puppy Instincts but I feel this is the more adult aftermath... I mean how could anyone know who would go crazy? Who did go crazy and slaughter everything Sesshomaru held dear? Who could do it and get away with it and still be at large? Well I know :) It could be ANYONE... cause think... everyone was good at one point ;)

I _**VERY MUCH APPRECIATE REVIEWS**_... if I get a significant amount of reviews I will continue this... I never meant to make the prologue this long but it sort of happened! So if you want to see more... **REVIEW** PLEASE :) I am sorry I tried my hardest to beta it myself... I hope you like it regardless of a few mistakes!


End file.
